


Blueprint

by RedWritingHood



Series: Feet on ground, you'll come round [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Family, Gen, Just Go Home Jason, POV First Person, Present Tense, There's Cookies In It For You, What More Incentive Do You Need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: I'm just saying-- back then, you know I would have done anything for you to tell me those things? For Bruce? But I wasn't you, I wasn't-- perfect.





	Blueprint

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Silence & Air.

You ever think about before, Dick? When you and Bruce were always fighting whenever you came around and I would hide and listen to you shout at each other. When I looked up to you and snapped at you at the same time, because back then I was on Bruce's side instead of on the line, or over it. When I worried that I wasn't good enough, even as I thought that maybe, just maybe-- I mattered to the world.

Of course, that misconception crashed and burned spectacularly, didn't it?

Shut up, that's not-- that's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm not fishing for praise, for you to come in and say that _of course_ I mattered, of course I was good enough, of course...That's not what I'm doing. I'm just saying-- back then, you know I would have done anything for you to tell me those things? For Bruce? But I wasn't you, I wasn't-- perfect.

Yeah, I know you're not perfect, _God_ , do I know that. _Ha_ , don't make that face, you said it first. It's just-- you seemed that way to me back then, you know? I mean, you didn't exactly like me for awhile, sure, but that doesn't mean you weren't still such a golden boy. You'd look at me with that disapproving expression on your face while making sure I was doing okay in Bruce's care. Talk about sending mixed messages.

I'm getting off topic. The point is, the point--

You...jeez. This is hard. Why is this so hard?

You weren't always welcoming, but you always included me in the family. And I-- I appreciate that. Even if...we're not really family, I could pretend sometimes.

See, I knew you'd immediately start with the protests, but just let me finish, okay?

We're not brothers, Dick. We're just some kids who joined one man's never ending war and got burned for it. I've seen you furious and desperate, laughing and crying, real ugly tears, too-- ha! Yeah, this has a point, I told you, I'm getting to it-- anyway, I've seen you take what life throws at you and roll with the punches, sometimes literally, you showoff, and-- I know that I'll never do what we do with as much grace as you show on your worst day-- well...maybe third worst day. Top ten, at least.

We've never been close, even though I really looked up to you, Dick, back then-- God, I _still_ \--

I'm fine, just-- let me get through this.

We're not brothers, Dick. But sometimes, I...I wish we were. I really do.

Anyway. That's...That's all I wanted to say. We can go our separate ways now, I just wanted to get that off my chest--

 _Wha_ \--

 _Gah_ , let _go_ , we're gonna fall off this roof, you _maniac_ \--

I'm not overreacting, I could've tripped after you threw yourself at me!

I know you've got me, I know you wouldn't let...let me fall, I...

...I know.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote this and then I went to bed and then I got up and edited it, the end.


End file.
